stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mildred Sanders
Millis Cheren "Mildred" Sanders was a former Junior Special Agent for the New World Order and a very close friend of Rose. She currently serves as Rose's personal informant and only known ally. Appearance [ To be Added... ] Personality A very kind girl with a genuinely empathetic heart and soul, Mildred is sincere person who would never choose to lie or betray those she knows, especially those very close to her. She is a thoughtful and caring girl. Although she is often a klutz due to her being both disorganized and clumsy. Compared to other agents of the New World Order, she has no valuable combat skills but makes up for it by being one of the organization's computer and tactics specialist. She is among the group who usually offers a strategic plan for the organization on their various operations, such as being the one to have apparently been responsible for the success of the New World Order's mission in Beijing when it came to taking down a major criminal underworld and later for being a part of the research and tactics team for finding and taking Pandora's Box. While still being a ditz, Mildred is a brilliant researcher and has a knack for creating equipments for others to use, especially to Rose, her very close friend. She was the one to have created Rose's special intercom and helped with the upgrades of the Black Ops Squads' equipment, as well as creating her own mini surveillance drone that she uses to monitor anything without being detected. Later on, she created her own personal mobile satellite that she uses to monitor the world of any disastrous event that may happen, things that she informs other agents of, especially to Rose. Despite being a junior Special Agent for the New World Order, Mildred has displayed numerous feats that make her invaluable for the organization's cause. Such as being able to break through an encrypted datawall and creating the beacon of the Bermuda Headquarters that Neo plans to use to later examine Pandora's Box, of which, however, she has no knowledge of what is about. However, due to her clumsy behavior, she isn't much respected by others despite all the assistance she gives, giving her a lack of self-confidence in her social skills around others due to it. Rose is the only close friend she has and assumes the role of like a big sister to her, although this rotates between her and Rose often due to Rose also giving her a lot of assistance when she needs her and helping her gain more courage for herself. She is also quite child-like in some of her behavior, often being very excited when she has accomplishes something and even crying when she hurts herself by mistake despite her age (being 17 years old; currently 19 years old). However, she is naturally mature in other regards, especially if it concerns something important whether a mission or assisting someone (mostly Rose). Mildred has a habit of accidentally dropping whatever she is carrying when startled. History [ To be Added... ] Plot 'Chapter IV:' [ To be Added... ] 'Chapter V:' [ To be Added... ] 'Chapter VI:' [ To be Added... ] Powers and Abilities [ To be Added... ] Relationships [ To be Added... ] Trivia *With the exception of Maya and Team Nemesis, Mildred is the only surviving member of Neo's New World Order to still be alive. Category:Stickman Universe (Character)